<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New beginnings by Lolly_XX</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25025539">New beginnings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolly_XX/pseuds/Lolly_XX'>Lolly_XX</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fall From Grace [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dry Humping, Feels, Kissing, M/M, Repressed Memories, sam winchester is a good brother</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:40:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25025539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolly_XX/pseuds/Lolly_XX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets advice from his little brother after bringing up some old feelings.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fall From Grace [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>New beginnings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That night Dean's head brought up all the old repressed memories. The time his dad caught him making out with the boy down the street and beat the life out of him, all the shameful side of the road hand jobs from strange men.</p><p> </p><p>The next day at lunch Dean called Sam.</p><p>"I need help," Dean admitted to his younger brother.</p><p>"What's up?"</p><p>"I- I…"</p><p>"Well spit it out Dean."</p><p>"What do you remember from high school?"</p><p>"You mean other than you sleeping with every single one of my prom dates?" Sam chuckled.</p><p>"Yyyeeah. I mean - do you remember... about me and dad?"</p><p>There was a long silence on the phone. "Dean?" Sam asked. "Are you okay? What's this about?"</p><p>"So you do remember?"</p><p>"Yeah." Sam breathed.</p><p>Dean nodded, he didn't say anything but started to tear up.</p><p>"Are you in some sort of trouble?"</p><p>"No," he pinched the bridge of his nose. "No. It's… it's about Cas." Then he let out all the air he was holding in.</p><p>Sam cleared his throat, not sure what to say."It's… okay, Dean. Dad's not here anymore, you know? And you know everyone loves and supports Cas. It wouldn't be any different if you… y'know."</p><p>Dean sniffled a bit.</p><p>"Hey. I love you, brother." And with that Sam hung up.</p><p>Dean wiped his eyes, checking to make sure they weren't too red in the visor mirror. But he couldn't slip by Bobby without him taking notice.</p><p>"You alright, boy?"</p><p>"Golden rule bobby!" Dean called over his shoulder, pushing through the door into the garage.</p><p>"What's the golden rule?" Jo asked, leaning over the reception desk.</p><p>"No chick flick moments," Bobby continued wiping his hands down with a rag.</p><p> </p><p>That night Dean placed the kitchen waiting for Cas to come home. Two empty beer bottles were on the side of the sink and a third, half drank, was sweating in Dean's hand. Finally he heard the keys in the door.</p><p>Cas noted the bottles on the counter.</p><p>"Three beers, tough day?"</p><p>"No," Dean put his hand on Cas' shoulder, pushing him toward a chair.</p><p>Cas removed the strap over his shoulder and plopped down into the seat.</p><p>"We need to talk, Cas."</p><p>"Look, Dean, I shouldn't have asked what I did… last night was -"</p><p>"Last night… and before… there's something I've been hiding, denying for years."</p><p>And Dean told Cas everything, about his teen years, about the shame, about his father's merciless beatings. Cas held him, comforted him, told him it wasn't his fault.</p><p>"We can take things as slowly as you need." He assured Dean.</p><p>"I don't - I - I don't," Dean's forehead was pressed into the crook of Cas' neck. "I want you, Cas."</p><p>Then he looked into Cas' eyes that way that made Cas melt.</p><p>When their lips connected it was so powerful, like all the time Cas spent wanting Dean finally bubbled over and spilled out everywhere. Not like before, then it was timid. Now, it was forceful and God, did Cas want Dean, too. So he led the way, taking Dean by the hand, to his room. They sort of awkwardly disrobed in front of each other and Cas wanted to just admire Dean's body. But he slipped under the covers and invited Dean in with him. They kissed and touched and eventually Dean ended up on top of Cas. They moved together, connected at the groin, until they finally teetered on the edge.</p><p>Cas came first, it was white hot burning inside him and exploded out all at once. Dean followed, much more controlled.</p><p>Cas grabbed for the tissues on his nightstand to clean up their mess. He turned to Dean when he had finished. What now? Would they cuddle? Talk? It was unfamiliar territory. But he was relieved when Dean reached out an arm and drew him in. Cas rested his head on Dean's chest a while before falling asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>